


A comet

by neverendingautumn



Category: One Direction, ziam - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, travelling
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingautumn/pseuds/neverendingautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chłopiec ujrzał kometę (…). Zayn wierzy w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia i zrobi wszystko, by Liam go pokochał. To nawet nie takie trudne, pomijając fakt, że Liam jest zaręczony. </p><p>AU, gdzie Zayn to zagubiony fotograf-amator bez pieniędzy i planu na życie, a Liam to przewodnik po Kanadzie, który skradł Zaynowi serce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A comet

“To była kometa. Chłopiec ujrzał kometę. Chłopiec ujrzał kometę i nagle jego życie nabrało znaczenia. A kiedy odeszła, czekał całe życie, aż do niego wróci. Była czymś więcej niż kometą, ponieważ wniosła do jego życia ład, piękno, znaczenie. Wielu tego nie zrozumie. Ale nawet w najczarniejszych godzinach, w głębi serca wiedział, że pewnego dnia ona do niego wróci. I jego życie znów będzie kompletne. I jego wiara w Boga, miłość i sztukę ponownie narodzi się w jego sercu.

Chłopiec ujrzał kometę i nagle jego życie nabrało znaczenia.”

✜

Mówił bardzo powoli. - Chciałby pan zobaczyć Gros Morne albo Wielkie Jezioro Niedźwiedzie? - Te wargi. - Co ja wygaduję, przecież to przy kole podbiegunowym. Wygląda pan na profesjonalistę, więc pomyślałem… - Jakie ciekawe znamię na szyi. - Tak czy siak, jak minął lot?

\- I jeździsz tak ze wszystkimi, pokazując najpiękniejsze miejsca Kanady?

Troszeczkę go zaskoczyłem. Pewnie pomyślał, że go nie słuchałem.

\- To moja praca, proszę pana. Zaczniemy podróż od razu, czy chce pan odpocząć w hotelu?

Uśmiechnąłem się, a on - zbity z tropu - także się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie stać mnie na hotel. Zatrzymam się dziś u przyjaciela, a o świcie…

\- Pozwoli pan, że narzucę swój własny plan? Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie specjalnie go przygotowywałem. Wszystko w cenie.

Był bardzo inteligentny i bystry, i jaki zorganizowany.

\- Pojadę z tobą nawet na koniec świata - oznajmiłem, a on uśmiechnął się serdecznie i odchrząknął.

\- Bardzo mi miło to słyszeć. Hm, do zobaczenia, panie Malik.

Odwrócił się szybko i zaczął się oddalać.

\- Mów mi Zayn! - zawołałem.

\- Wolę nie - odkrzyknął przez ramię i zniknął w swoim amerykańskim pickupie.

✜

Parterowy dom mojego przyjaciela, mieścił dwie sypialnie, kuchnię, ciasną łazienkę, salon i dwóch irytujących domowników. Harry i Louis. Louis i Harry. Ogień i woda.

\- Co tu robi Zayn? - przywitał mnie z wyrzutami Louis, a Harry wywrócił oczami i podszedł, by mnie przywitać. - To niewiarygodne. Właśnie przysięgałeś, że nikogo tu nie zapraszasz!

\- Jak lot?

\- Męczący.

\- Ignorujesz mnie? Świetnie! Wychodzę, nie dzwoń!

Obserwowałem jak Louis bierze najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i jak po ubraniu ciepłochronnej kamizelki podchodzi do Harry’ego. Gdybym ich nie znał, pomyślałbym, że któryś zaraz dostanie siarczysty policzek. Ale Harry po prostu na moment położył dłoń na szczęce Louisa i oboje całowali się przez kilka sekund.

\- Nienawidzę cię - przypomniał Louis.

\- Bardzo cię kocham - odpowiedział Harry i pozwolił mu wyjść.

Usiedliśmy przy stole w jadalni, gdzie z jakiegoś powodu na ścianie zawieszono poroże jelenia i kilka obrazujących florę Kanady zdjęć. Kiedy ostatni raz widziałem się z Harrym, miał dłuższe loki, bardziej czerwone policzki i przekładał książkę z francuskiego na angielski. Kochał tłumaczyć, kochał francuski i kochał mówić w tym języku do ukochanego, choć - jak opowiadał - zwykle doprowadzał go tym do białej gorączki.

\- O co poszło tym razem? - zapytałem, gdy Harry podsuwał mi talerzyk z herbatnikami.

\- Twierdzi, że go zdradzam - odparł, ale nie wydawał się tym przejmować. Cóż, Harry był specyficznym mężczyzną. Czynił wszystko prostszym, dostrzegał szczęście w nieszczęściu, łagodził rany zwykłymi słowami.

\- A zdradzasz?

\- Jasne, że nie - odparł, chrupiąc ciastko. - Louis to miłość mojego życia, przecież wiesz.

\- Więc dlaczego uważa, że go zdradzasz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Każdy ma jakieś hobby, jedni zbierają znaczki, drudzy oskarżają swoich mężów o zdradę - wyjaśnił, szczerząc się.

Szalony czy nie, Louis był Harry’ego, od początku do końca. Mieli to za czym przyjechałem do Kanady.

\- Liam - powiedział nagle Harry, jakby czytał mi w myślach. - Widziałeś się z nim, prawda?

Przytaknąłem, pokręciłem głową i znów przytaknąłem.

\- Nie rozpoznał mnie.

\- Nie wiń go, tylko się minęliście… Jakim cudem ty zapamiętałeś jego?

✜

To był dzień jak każdy inny, gdy Zayn bawił się swoim biletem na samolot. Na lotnisku był ogromny tłok, biegało dużo dzieci i hipsterów, a Zayn pragnął zamknąć oczy i pomyśleć o czymś pięknym, jak jego rodzinna Anglia, do której niedługo leciał. Poczuł ciepło na sercu, gdy oczami wyobraźni zobaczył ogród swojej mamy i piękne widoki, które obserwował podczas przejażdżek na motocyklu. Jego rodzinne miasteczko wydawało się wtedy być opuszczoną wioską, osadzoną w dolinie, do której trafiali tylko wybrani. Skrzywił się, ponieważ zupełnie tam nie pasował. Nigdzie nie pasował, a jego liczne podróże jeszcze bardziej to potwierdzały.

Ciężkie myśli zdecydowanie naciskały na jego pęcherz, ponieważ nagle poczuł potrzebę pójścia do toalety. Przejście przez tłum z dużym plecakiem nie było łatwe, ale hej!, dla Zayna nic nie było łatwe. Znalazł w sobie siły by uporać się z tymi “idiotycznymi Amerykanami” jeszcze przez trzydzieści minut.

Nie, wcale nie miał siły. W toalecie natknął się na totalnego buraka, który nie chciał odejść od suszarki do rąk, nawet kiedy jego duże i owłosione dłonie były już suche.

Zayn miał dość Kanady. Zdecydowanie już nigdy tu nie wróci.

Zamierzał teraz pójść na papierosa i wypełnić swoje myśli cudowną Francją, kiedy nagle… To dziwne.

Zayn szedł przez tłum i naprawdę - naprawdę - nie starał się patrzeć na twarze innych osób. Naprawdę. To był wyjątek, ten chłopak był wyjątkiem. A może lepszym określeniem będzie przypadek? Tak, to był przypadek. Zayn spojrzał na jego twarz przez przypadek i przez przypadek zapamiętał każdy szczegół jego twarzy - łuk brwi, długie rzęsy, okrągły nosek, linię włosów, a w końcu oczy, jak dwie czekoladki i te usta…

Pierwszą rzeczą o jakiej pomyślał Zayn, był jego aparat, schowany pod masą rzeczy w plecaku. Dlaczego zachowywał się tak, jakby ujrzał zapierający dech w piersiach krajobraz, rzadko spotykane zwierzę lub zjawisko, które prędko się nie powtórzy, na przykład spadającą kometę? To był tylko chłopak, który właśnie przyleciał do Kanady. Zayn wcale nie myślał o jego twarzy przez cały lot i wcale nie zapamiętał jej po powrocie do Anglii. Przecież to było niemożliwe, widzieli się tylko kilka sekund. Nikt nie był w stanie zapamiętać czyjejś twarzy od tak, po pierwszym spotkaniu. Prawda? Cóż, a jednak.

Zayn nigdy tak nie żałował powrotu do domu, jak teraz. Czuł się pusty i zwiotczały jak balonik, z którego uciekło powietrze. Nie chciał być tylko marną powłoką, materiałem, czymś, co bez wypełnienia było bezużyteczne. Zakochał się. Zakochał się i miał rok na zrozumienie tego, dowiedzenie się, kim jest chłopak i zaplanowanie kolejnej wycieczki do Kanady. I nie, wcale nie był szalony.

✜

Nic się nie zmienił, pomyślałem. Wciąż te same brązowe oczy i miły uśmiech; sposób w jaki się śmiał, jakby wygrał na loterii. Całym sobą sprawiał, że słońce świeciło jeszcze jaśniej.

\- Idealna pora na fotografowanie. W godzinę dojedziemy do Belleville, proszę nie mylić z francuskim Belleville…

\- Byłem tam - wtrąciłem, sprawiając, że jego piękne usta pozostały przez chwilę uchylone.

\- Ja… Ja widziałem tylko film… Animowany – zająknął się, a potem krzywo się uśmiechnął. Na moment przybrał minę zbitego psa, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać dlaczego przyjechał do Kanady i pracuje jako przewodnik, zamiast podróżować po świecie i być szczęśliwym.

\- Nie jest tam aż tak pięknie - dodałem. - Tu mam lepsze widoki.

Zarumienił się, jego policzki przybrały kolor soczystych malin, ale nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać. Przeczyścił gardło.

\- Następnie moglibyśmy zatrzymać się w Trenton. Mają tam pola golfowe i dużo lasów. Bardzo ciekawy krajobraz - mówił, jakby to czuł, jakby był częścią przyrody i wiedział o swoim pięknie jak mało kto. Mogłem siedzieć godzinami w jego pickupie i słuchać jak do mnie mówi. Słowa ześlizgiwały się z jego języka jak ze zjeżdżalni i podskakiwały na wyboistych drogach wraz z nami, po czym wpadały do moich uszu. - Oczywiście nie możemy ominąć Jeziora Ontario i Cobourg będzie idealnym miastem na zobaczenie go. Mają duże molo z “diabelskim młynem”. Jeśli chodzi o resztę trasy, pojedziemy wzdłuż jeziora, aż do Niagary, jestem pewien, że po drodze znajdzie się wiele ciekawych miejsc i nie będziemy musieli ich szukać - zakończył z szerokim uśmiechem i wziął ostry zakręt.

✜

Belleville, 7:21

Liam pił kawę z termosu na przyczepie samochodu, gdy zatrzymani na poboczu obserwowaliśmy budzącą się do życia florę i faunę. Stanąłem nad przepaścią, ogrodzoną drewnianym płotem i spojrzałem w dół. W każdym miejscu na ziemi, nie ważne gdzie byłeś, pojawiały się miejsca takie jak te i skłaniały cię do refleksji.

Spojrzałem za siebie, gdzie młody i silny mężczyzna zatruwał swój organizm ciemną, parującą cieczą; gdzie zamiast herbaty lub wody, wypijał kawę. O tej godzinie ludzkie usta były blade i napuchnięte, ale nie jego. Być może od mówienia, zagryzania warg lub od zetknięcia z gorącym napojem, stały się różowe i kształtne. Obserwowałem jak Liam jest Liamem; jak siedzi na przyczepie swojego ukochanego samochodu i myśli o czymś przyjemnym, o czym nikt nigdy się nie dowie, ponieważ to coś jest zamknięte w jego głowie.

Widziałem jak małe kropelki kawy odbijają się od kącików jego ust i lądują na jego języku. Może nie dokładnie tak to widziałem, ale tak to sobie wyobrażałem. Jego zamknięte oczy i oparte o policzki rzęsy. Czy Liam wiedział, jaki był piękny?

\- Nie śpiesz się, mamy dużo czasu - powiedział, zakręcając termos.

\- Wystarczy mi jedno zdjęcie - oznajmiłem, czując ciężar aparatu na swojej szyi i uśmiechnąłem się, gdy Liam zrobił głupią minę.

\- Jedno?! Myślałem, że robicie serię zdjęć, a potem wybieracie najlepsze i dopieszczacie je w Photoshopie.

\- Tfu! – Skrzywiłem się.

\- Em…

\- Nie jestem jak inni, ci pozerzy, fałszywi artyści. Photoshop? Nie znam tego słowa. Prawdziwe piękno jest naturalne i możesz ująć je tylko raz. Brzydka dziewczyna z ładnym makijażem nigdy nie będzie ładna. Będzie tylko ładnie wyglądała - wyjaśniłem, patrząc prosto w błyszczące źrenice Liama. Od jego oczu odbijał się horyzont, lekkie chmury, łagodne pagórki i bezkresna dal, kryjąca w sobie jeszcze więcej piękna.

\- Och - wydusił i zamilkł. - Cóż, ruszajmy.

*

10:54

Kolejnym miejscem jakie mi pokazał, był park Belleville, niewielki obszar porośnięty drzewami i krzewami. Kanada wczesnego lata była interesującym miejscem, tyle że bardzo opustoszałym. Ludzie wstawali wcześnie do pracy albo nie wstawali wcale i zajmowali się swoimi sprawami w zaciszu własnego domu. Umykało im bardzo wiele, na przykład widok promieni słonecznych, przedzierających się przez dumne i wysokie korony drzew, które swoje gałęzie trzymały wysoko w górze, jakby chciały powiedzieć, jakie to one są ważne. Ludziom umykał widok pląsającej pomiędzy krzewami, rudej wiewiórki i jej podskakującego ogona, który wyglądał jak ciągnący się za nią mały płomyczek. Mimo ciszy i spokoju, miejsce nie nadawało się na spacery lub rozmowy, ani na czytanie książki. Może przyszliśmy o złej porze, a może tylko ja uważałem, że to czego tu brakuje, to biegające i śmiejące się dzieci.

\- Hej, Liam - zagadnąłem stojącego obok chłopaka. Odwrócił się z wyczekującym spojrzeniem. - Berek! - Szturchnąłem go w ramię i odskoczyłem, a schowany w futerał aparat uderzył lekko w miejsce poniżej moich żeber.

\- Hm, zabawne - skwitował, uśmiechając się serdecznie.

\- Więc baw się.

Potrząsnął głową i przeczesał swoje włosy, które jakimś cudem przeczyły grawitacji i układały się w quiffa. Wyczułem wahanie w jego głosie.

\- Nieee. To nie dla mnie. Poza tym, powinniśmy się pospieszyć.

\- Berek! Och, Liam! Wyjdziesz na frajera, już dwa razy zostałeś berkiem - odrzekłem i ewidentnie coś w nim drgnęło. Zmarszczył brwi i zagryzł wargi, jakby chciał powstrzymać uśmiech. Widziałem jak jego mięśnie się spinają, jak zaczyna szybciej oddychać i nagle, jak rusza w moją stronę, chcąc mnie dopaść. Rzuciłem się przed siebie, szybko obmyślając plan ucieczki. Najpierw minąłem pierwsze drzewo, potem okrążyłem cztery ułożone w jednej linii, przeskoczyłem przez ławkę, czując na szyi oddech Liama i niespodziewanie wpadłem na kosz, wywracając siebie, kubeł i wszystkie śmieci na trawę.

\- Iiiiii… Berek! - krzyknął Liam, szturchając mnie w bok.

\- Ała, łaskocze! Nie! - zaśmiałem się i po chwili pożałowałem swoich słów, bo ten przystojny sadysta zafundował mi serię kuksańców w bok.

\- Nie myśl sobie, że to koniec. Gonisz! - Odbiegł, podskakując powoli na miękkiej trawie. Cuchnąłem śmieciami, ale czułem się wyśmienicie i już po chwili krążyłem pomiędzy drzewami, szukając mojego przewodnika.

Ukrył się na grubym konarem drzewa, mogłem dostrzec podeszwę buta i kawałek bluzy. Podszedłem powoli, dziękując Bogu, że na ziemi nie leżą zeschnięte liście, które by mnie zdradziły, i okrążyłem drzewo, wpadając na niego.

\- Berek, trzeci raz! Wygrałem! - zawołałem triumfalnie, trzymając dłonie na jego falującej klatce piersiowej. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem jak duże są jego oczy i jak ładnie pachnie.

\- Odegram się, ale nie dziś. Cuchniesz, Zayn - odparł i popchnął mnie, więc mógł przejść i usiąść na ławce, by odpocząć. Zająłem miejsce obok niego, a poczuwszy na pośladkach zimno drewna, wzdrygnąłem się. Gdzieś za moim uchem zaćwierkał ptak, a dwie jaskółki wleciały do gniazda pod daszkiem tablicy z regulaminem korzystania z parku. Zaśmiałem się w duchu, jeśli bieganie i kochanie Liama było zakazane, to właśnie złamałem dwie zasady parku Belleville.

\- Siedzimy na ławce Lucy i Tobiego - zauważył Liam i pokazał mi wyryty napis, gdy wyciągałem aparat.

Zlustrowałem go i uśmiechnąłem się do swoich myśli, a potem wypowiedziałem je na głos, więc Liam mógł obdarować moje uszy swoim dźwięcznym śmiechem.

\- Cóż, Lucy i Toby mogą iść do diabła, skoro są na tyle leniwi, by nie wstawać codziennie rano i zajmować sobie tego miejsca.

Siedząc tu w Belleville, ponad trzy tysiące mil od mojego domu, patrząc jak rzęsy Liama zawijają się ku górze i czując zapach śmieci na moich ubraniach, coś zrozumiałem. Piękno nie było miejscem, ani osobą. Piękno było chwilą.

✜

Gdzieś pomiędzy Belleville a Trenton, 18:00

Nie miałem pieniędzy na hotel, a odsunięte szyby samochodowe i wpadające przez nie świeże powietrze, na nic się nie zdawało. Liam co jakiś czas powtarzał, że śmierdzę i obiecywał, że sam zapłaci za motel, ale wizja przewodnika, wynajmującego pokój dla swojego klienta była żałosna. Może Harry miał rację, że nie do końca przemyślałem sobie tą całą wycieczkę i powinienem zadzwonić do taty z prośbą o pożyczkę.

\- Zadzwonisz do niego jutro i mi oddasz. Dziś zapłacę - mówił Liam, skręcając do obskurnego motelu. - Posłuchaj, to nie musi tak wyglądać. Powiedzmy, że nie mogę znieść twojego zapachu i robię to dla siebie.

Westchnąłem, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że nie mam wyjścia. Pickup zatrzymał się na parkingu obok starej furgonetki z przebitym kołem i ubłoconą karoserią. Liam wyglądał smutno, kiedy wysiadał z samochodu. Wydawałoby się, że karci się w myślach za pokazanie mi tego okropnego miejsca lub modli się, aby pod materacem nie znalazł karaluchów.

Kiedy dostaliśmy klucz, okazało się, że pokoje nie są takie złe. Nasz był nawet dość ładny i schludny, i posiadał małą łazienkę z ciepłą wodą. Wziąłem prysznic i z mokrymi włosami usiadłem przy oknie, za którym padał deszcz. Ciężkie, masywne krople uderzały w blaszany daszek, wygrywając wesołą melodię. Zanim Liam wszedł do łazienki, powiedział do mnie:

\- Czy w Anglii wciąż jest tak deszczowo?

\- Tak - odpowiedziałem.

\- Dobrze. Lubię kiedy tu pada, przypomina mi to o Wolverhampton - wyjaśnił i wycofał się do łazienki.

Pożegnałem go uśmiechem.

Zapomniał koszulki, która idealnie złożona, wystawała z jego plecaka. W mokrych włosach i samych spodniach wyszedł z łazienki, zastając mnie wciąż siedzącego przy oknie. Nic się nie zmieniło; deszcz podlewał trawę, słońce nieśmiało chowało się za chmurami, z trzeszczącego radia sączyła się melodia. Tylko moje obolałe serce zabiło nieco szybciej na widok klatki piersiowej Liama.

Nie spojrzał na mnie, gdy zakładał koszulkę, dzięki czemu mogłem go podziwiać. Blask zachodzącego słońca, które jakimś cudem wydostało się spod ciężkich chmur, oświetlał połowę pokoju, w której stał Liam. Uwydatnione mięśnie jego ramion prosiły się o sfotografowanie, więc ostrożnie wyjąłem aparat z plecaka, opierającego się o moją nogę, i uchwyciłem moment, w którym koszulka zasłaniała mu oczy.

Odwrócił się z pytającym spojrzeniem, ale ujrzał mnie odwróconego do okna, robiącego (z pozoru) zdjęcia marnemu krajobrazowi.

\- Przepraszam, że zapytam - zwrócił się do mnie. Usiadł na łóżku, a sprężyny zaskrzypiały pod jego ciężarem, jakby nie były zadowolone z tego, że ktoś na nich usiadł. - Skąd wziąłeś pieniądze na tą podróż i na przewodnika, czyli mnie?

\- Od tego samego człowieka, który udostępni mi z rana trochę środków - wyjaśniłem, a Liam zagryzł wargę i skulił się w sobie. W powietrzu wisiały niezadane pytania, których nikt nie chciał zadać i na które nikt nie chciał odpowiadać. Nie byłem dumny z życia jakie prowadziłem. Błądziłem w labiryncie, do którego sam wszedłem, a przy życiu utrzymywał mnie tata, któremu nie byłem w stanie powiedzieć “dziękuję”.

\- Dlaczego nie zn…

\- Moja mama umarła, Liam. Tata nie chce się ze mną kłócić, więc daje mi pieniądze i do tej pory nasze stosunki były dobre.

\- Wasze stosunki wcale nie są dobre - stwierdził, tym razem patrząc mi w oczy. Miał rację, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie szanowałem swojego ojca. Byłem zagubionym mężczyzną, który szukał szczęścia, a moje szczęście stało tuż przede mną.

\- Błądzę - rzekłem, a jego oczy zwęziły się. Wyglądał tak, jakby chciał mnie uderzyć i jednocześnie przytulić. Gdybym mógł, wybrałbym to drugie.

\- Wcale nie. Ty nie błądzisz, ty szukasz - odparł, krzyżując ramiona. - Tylko jeszcze nie wiem czego.

Mógłbym powiedzieć, że właśnie to znalazłem lub że jestem na właściwej drodze, ale Liam zupełnie nic do mnie nie czuł, a to było równoznaczne z porażką; kolejną porażką Zayna Malika. Co ja sobie myślałem, przyjeżdżając tu i płacąc za czas? Bo tak, dla mnie ta wycieczka była czasem, podczas którego Liam miał mnie pokochać i nie organizowałem jej po to, by utwierdzić się w fakcie, że nigdy nic nas nie połączy, bo choć wiedziałem o nim wszystko, on nie wiedział nic o mnie i był tu tylko po to, by spełniać swoją pracę. Chciałem sprawić, by było inaczej i jeśli mogłem tego dokonać, mogłem także przestać błądzić; wejść na właściwą drogę i opuścić labirynt. I wcale nie zależało mi na pocałowaniu Liama lub przespaniu się z nim. To czego pragnąłem najbardziej to możliwość patrzenia na niego każdego dnia, możliwość pokazania mu świata i udowodnienia, że nie ma nic, co dorównałoby jego urodzie.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem nikogo i niczego piękniejszego od ciebie - wyznałem przyciszonym głosem i obserwowałem uważnie jego reakcję. Liam opuścił ramiona, odwrócił wzrok i wypuścił długo wstrzymywany oddech.

\- Jasne - skomentował i poprawił nerwowo koszulkę. - Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo, ale… Nie jestem zainteresowany.

\- Nie poddam się. - Schowałem aparat, Liam zamilkł, a w pokoju obok ktoś zaczął krzyczeć. Zatrzymałem wzrok na żółtej, popękanej ścianie, za którą odbywała się awantura i starałem się uśmiechnąć na fakt, że ktoś czuje się teraz gorzej niż ja.

Wtedy usłyszałem huk, dźwięk przeszywający wieczorną, czerwcową ciszę, coś na kształt wystrzału. W pierwszej chwili zdawało mi się, że to moja wybujała wyobraźnia płata mi figle, ale wtedy Liam podbiegł szybko do okna i przeklął pod nosem.

\- Mężczyźni z bronią - powiedział do siebie, lecz na tyle głośno, bym mógł go usłyszeć i poderwać się na nogi.

\- Liam, jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie?

Liam zagryzł wargi, nie odrywając wzroku od okna.

\- Może jeśli będziemy cicho i postaramy się, by tu nie wpadli…

\- Liam! Czego oni chcą? Czy to się często zdarza w tej cholernej Ameryce?

\- Szukają kogoś. Kogoś, kto jest im coś dłużny. Po prostu siedź cicho, a może tu nie wpadną - poprosił, trzęsąc się ze strachu.

\- Nie mam zamiaru spekulować i narażać swoje życie! - A przynajmniej nie teraz, kiedy Liam był obok i kiedy kochałem go na tyle, że zrobiłbym wszystko, by go ocalić. Zarzuciłem na ramiona plecak i chwyciłem Liama za nadgarstek, ciągnąc go do okna naprzeciwko tego, przy którym siedziałem. - Wynosimy się stąd.

Spojrzał na mnie niepewnie, kiedy otwierałem okno i przełożyłem jedną nogę.

\- Nie rób takiej miny, samochód stoi po tej stronie, to grzech przepuścić taką okazję - przekonywałem go.

\- Co jeśli nagle ktoś wybiegnie i…

\- Nie myśl, działaj.

✜

5 kilometrów przed Trenton, 20:49 

\- To było niebezpieczne! - krzyknął Liam i kopnął zderzak.

\- Więc dlaczego się śmiejesz?

\- To śmiech przez łzy, bo nie wziąłem ani plecaka, ani portfela, a teraz złapaliśmy gumę! - Kolejny cios w zderzak, auć.

Z rozbawieniem obserwowałem jak jego brwi marszczą się w złości.

\- Musisz mieć na przyczepie koło zapasowe - stwierdziłem, ale Liam znów kopnął zderzak.

\- To było koło zapasowe. - Jeszcze jeden kopniak i chłopak wszedł na przyczepę, by w niej usiąść. Przestałem się uśmiechać; jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem tak przybitego człowieka. Smutek wylewał mu się przez uszy i unosił się w powietrzu wokół nas, czyniąc go ciężkim. Podszedłem do miejsca kierowcy, by wyłączyć światła. Na bezpiecznym, pochłoniętym przez mrok poboczu, byliśmy całkiem sami. Wdrapałem się na przyczepę i zająłem miejsce obok niego, po czym wyciągnąwszy zapalniczkę, otworzyłem metalową pokrywkę, która otarła się o pokrętło i wywołała płomień.

\- Dziadek dał mi ją i powiedział: kiedy podarowałem ją twojemu tacie, powiedziałem, że służy do zapalania papierosów, ale biedak zrozumiał “włosów”, dlatego jego lewa ręka wyglądała jak po depilacji. - Liam zaśmiał się. Wciąż był to śmiech przez łzy, ale jednak. - Hej, nie licz na mądre słowa.

Liam potrząsnął głową i zdmuchnął płomień. Starałem się dostrzec rysy jego twarzy, ale było tak ciemno, że nic nie widziałem. W tamtej chwili miałem wrażenie, że idziemy dwiema różnymi ścieżkami labiryntu, a ja wyciągam rękę, chcąc złapać go ponad żywopłotem, ale ciernie róż wbijają się w moją skórę i Liam idzie dalej, nie zwracając na mnie uwagi. To było smutne; siedzenie tu było smutne i niepokojące, i przypominało czekanie na wieści od lekarza, dotyczące śmierci bliskiej osoby, ponieważ Liam - ten który trajkotał przez całą podróż - nagle nic nie mówił.

Jego milczenie ciągnęło się w nieskończoność i drażniło moje uszy bardziej niż miejski hałas.

\- Dlaczego jesteś zły? Poczekamy na pomoc, ktoś odholuje nas do Tranton, znajdziemy bank i zapłacę za wszystko - powiedziałem i trąciłem go ramieniem, aby się rozchmurzył.

\- Nie jestem zły, bo siedzimy w furgonetce na jakimś odludziu. Zostałbym tu na zawsze, gdybym mógł - wyznał, a ja starałem się wytężyć wzrok na tyle, by dostrzec jakąś emocję na jego twarzy. - Jestem zły, ponieważ za dwa tygodnie wracam do Anglii, by wziąć ślub z osobą, której nie kocham, ponieważ moi rodzice tego pragną.

Zamrugałem, nie do końca rozumiejąc.

\- Jesteś zaręczony? Louis nic nie mówił.

\- Louis? - zapytał, a po głosie mogłem stwierdzić, że jest bardziej zdumiony niż ja. - Louis Tomlinson, ten z biura? Znacie się?

\- Przyjaźniłem się z Harrym jeszcze zanim poprosił Louisa o rękę. Przyjechał za nim do Kanady, zupełnie jak ja za..

\- Zayn - Liam przerwał mi, ewidentnie pragnąc abym zamilkł, ale niespodziewanie położył swoją dłoń na moim kolanie i pociągnął nosem.

\- Liam?

\- Chciałbym, żeby to było prostsze.

Ja także tego chciałem. Ale gwiazdy na niebie nie tak zaplanowały nam przyszłość i najwyraźniej bawiły się naszym kosztem. Bywały takie chwile jak ta, kiedy miałem wrażenie, że jestem Simem, sterowanym przez Jamesa Camerona i jedyne o czym marzyłem to rozwalenie ekranu i połamanie mu rąk.

\- Sprawię, że to będzie prostsze - obiecałem, a wtedy głowa Liama spoczęła na moim ramieniu i jedyne co usłyszałem, to westchnięcie. Czułem jego cytrusowy szampon do włosów i ruch klatki piersiowej, gdy oddychał. Zastanawiałem się czy byłem jedynym, który tamtego pamiętnego dnia ujrzał Liama na lotnisku i pokochał go, i pomyślałem, że jeśli jest na ziemi więcej Zaynów Malików, pragnących Liama Payna, to ja się ich wszystkich pozbędę.

\- Nie możesz - odezwał się nagle Liam. - Bo ja cię nie kocham.

Tamtego wieczoru, kiedy żaden samochód nie przejechał obok naszego i kiedy Liam zasnął w moich ramionach, obiecałem sobie, że rozkocham go w sobie tak bardzo, że za dwa tygodnie celowo zaśpi na swój lot.

✜

Pole golfowe w Tranton, 12:52

Trzech czterdziestoletnich Kanadyjczyków wypożyczyło kije i celowało do dołka. Liam obserwował ich z przymrużonymi oczami, osłaniając oczy przed ostrymi promieniami słonecznymi. Zszedłem z pagórka w poszukiwaniu piękna, które mógłbym zatrzymać na zawsze na zdjęciu. Było trochę wietrznie, a Liam nosił pożyczoną ode mnie, skórzaną kurtkę, która opinała jego mięśnie i czyniła go jeszcze przystojniejszym. Zrobiło mi się go żal, ponieważ możliwe, że Kanada była ostatnim miejscem, w którym mógł być wolny i zostały mu tylko dwa tygodnie, by się tym nacieszyć, a mnie tydzień, by wszystko naprawić i nie byłem pewien, czy potrafię.

Sięgnąłem po telefon, gdy do moich uszu dotarł dźwięk powiadomienia, będący na cichym polu golfowym głośnym sygnałem, odrywającym mężczyzn od gry. Kiwnąłem przepraszająco i spojrzałem na ekran.

Harry, 13:02 

Zabieram Louisa do Tranton, jego mama zaprosiła nas na weekend. Jesteście w pobliżu? Jestem pewien, że Jay pozwoli wam wziąć prysznic i odpocząć.

Zayn, 13:03

Jesteśmy w Tranton na polu golfowym. Wpadniemy.

*

Dom Tomlinsonów, Tranton, 13:33

Parterowy dom Harry’ego nie równał się z wielką fortecą pani Tomlinson. Wraz z gromadką dzieci mieszkała w dwupiętrowym, typowo amerykańskim domu z tą różnicą, że był z cegły. Mieli tam ogrodzone podwórko z dwoma labradorami biegającymi od bramki do bramki, białą altanę i dziewięć rowerów na podjeździe. Dom zamieszkiwała mama Louisa, jej mąż, ciężarna Charlotte ze swoim mężem, Fizzy, bliźniaczki oraz bliźniaki. Johannah lubiła mieć wokół siebie hałas i zgiełk, a nie lubiła pustego domu, więc kiedy rok temu zawitałem w Kanadzie, podczas swojego miesięcznego pobytu spędziłem trzy tygodnie w jej posiadłości. To było cudowne w tym kraju - gościnność i tacy ludzie jak mama Louisa, która była mamą każdego z nas i nawet prosiła, by się tak do niej zwracać. Trzecią wspaniałą rzeczą była tolerancja Kanadyjczyków i legalizacja małżeństw homoseksualistów, co przyczyniło się do licznych coming outów, na przykład Louisa i Fizzy.

Kiedy Jay witała się z Liamem, miałem wrażenie, że wyszczypie go po policzkach. Chłopak czuł się trochę nieswojo, zwłaszcza kiedy dwa zaślinione psy wbiegły za nim na kanapę, prosząc o chwilę uwagi lub gdy Ernest i Doris mierzyli go czujnym wzrokiem przy obiedzie, jakby obawiali się, że zaraz wybuchnie i zburzy pół domu wraz z pierwszym piętrem i ich pokojami. Może Liam rzeczywiście czuł się tak, jakby chciał wybuchnąć, w końcu sprawiłem, że zgubił portfel, a teraz, zabrałem go do obcych ludzi.

\- Moja siostra, Lottie jest w ciąży - oznajmił Ernest, robiąc głupią minę. Doris, ta uderzająca widelcem w stół, dodała: - A Fizzy jest lesbijką. - Za to Ernest wydął wargi i chcąc go przebić, rzekł: - Za to Louis jest gejem, ma męża i chce mieć dzieci, jak Charlotte.

\- Dzieci - skarciłem ich, gdy ujrzałem dorodne rumieńce na policzkach Louisa i niepokój w oczach Liama. Na szczęście połowa stołu była pochłonięta rozmową, odgradzając nas od siebie grubym murem i zostawiając nas na pastwę bliźniaków.

\- Ojej, Doris, zapomnieliśmy się przedstawić - przypomniał sobie o dwa centymetry wyższy bliźniak. - Jestem Ernest, a to jest Doris. Jak masz na imię?

Liam uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

\- Liam - odpowiedział i podał maluchom rękę. Oboje otworzyli szeroko usta, a potem się zaśmiali.

\- Mąż Lottie ma na imię Liam, ale mówimy na niego Shaggy, bo ma bardzo kudłatą brodę. Zgolił ją dziś rano, kiedy dowiedział się, że przyjeżdżacie. Lottie powiedziała mu, że wygląda jak Yeti, a Zayn nie jest przyzwyczajony do widoku Yeti, ponieważ pochodzi z Anglii - opowiedziała Doris, poprawiając wszystkim humor, a potem wzięła do ust kawałek potrawy i żując, mówiła dalej: - Shaggy i Lottie mieli bardzo mały ślub. Imprezę zrobiliśmy tutaj, a mama powtarzała, że to było urwanie głowy i kazała nie powtarzać tego siostrze. Za to Louis i Harry urządzili wielkie przyjęcie w Perth, wszystko było takie białe i czyste, że bali się zostawić nas bez opieki, bo mogliśmy narozrabiać.

\- Zayn, wiem, że Harry kocha Louisa, ale czy musiał zabierać go aż do Perth? To bardzo daleko stąd, a Louis to mój jedyny brat – wtrącił się Ernest, a Doris spojrzała na niego smutno.

Może to tylko rodzinna atmosfera, a może słowa Ernesta sprawiły, że wraz z krwią do mojego serca przelała się nostalgia i poczucie winy. Bycie tu i nazywanie Jay mamą było bardzo niesprawiedliwym posunięciem w stosunku do mojego taty, który samotnie przesiadywał w Bradford. Może tęsknił za mną tak jak Ernest za Louisem, ale bał się to powiedzieć, bo wiedział, że z miłością się nie zadziera.

To wszystko działało mi na nerwy. Dlaczego nikt nie mógł sprowadzić tu mojego taty, zmusić Stylesów do zamieszkania u Tomlinsonów, i zamknąć Liama w komórce na dwa tygodnie, nie dopuszczając do ślubu? Życie mogłoby być wtedy dużo łatwiejsze.

\- Kiedy podrośniesz na pewno będziesz mógł częściej odwiedzać brata - odpowiedział za mnie Liam i zaraz po tym poczułem jego dłoń, ściskającą pocieszająco moje kolano.

Ernest uśmiechnął się, a Doris zapytała:

\- Jesteś gejem, Liam? Czy masz dziewczynę?

Spodziewałem się, że Liam powie dziewczynce o zaręczynach, ale nie zrobił tego. Dłoń zniknęła z mojego kolana równie szybko, jak się tam pojawiła.

\- Widzisz, Doris, ja kocham osobę, nie płeć. - Uśmiechnął się serdecznie i złapał za sztućce, dając nam subtelnie do zrozumienia, że pora zakończyć rozmowę. - Smacznego.

*

Salon Tomlinsonów, 18:39

\- Ernest, Doris, Daisy i Pheobe, do łóżek! - powtórzyła po raz kolejny Jay, kiedy Fantastyczna Czwórka schowała się za kanapą, by podglądać film dla dorosłych, który wszyscy oglądaliśmy. Charlotte zaoferowała, że się nimi zajmie, ponieważ i tak kładła się spać, a Shaggy automatycznie podniósł się z kanapy i zniknął za nią na schodach. Jay i Mark wytrzymali trzydzieści minut, nie żeby film był jakoś przeraźliwie nudny, po prostu oboje byli zmęczeni, więc poszli do łóżka. Louis natychmiast usiadł pomiędzy nogami Harry’ego, a Fizzy esemesowała w kącie salonu; światło ekranu oświetlało jej twarz, sprawiając, że wyglądała jak zjawa.

Atmosfera niewiele różniła się od tej panującej na przyczepie pickupa. Było ciemno i miło, i miało się wrażenie, że dryfuje się w przestrzeni kosmicznej wraz z trzema osobami, które kochało się nad życie, mimo że dwie z tych osób już dawno pokazały, że mają moją miłość w dupie, obściskując się na kanapie.

Sięgnąłem do głowy Liama i wplotłem palce w jego włosy, po chwili ciągnąc delikatnie za cebulki włosów. Nie odwrócił się, ani nie drgnął, jedynie zamknął oczy, dając mi niemy znak, że to mu się podoba. Kosmyki miał miękkie i gładkie, czułem się dobrze ze świadomością, że skóra mojej dłoni przesiąknie zapachem jego szamponu. Spostrzegłem jak smugi światła, odchodzące od ekranu telewizora rozpraszają się na drobinkach kurzu i padają na jego twarz pod idealnym kątem, uwydatniając kości policzkowe, lekki zarost i okrągły nosek. Uśmiechnął się, gdy na mnie spojrzał, a potem zbliżył się i zetknął ze sobą nasze ciała, więc opadliśmy razem na poduszki kanapy. Jego głowa, oparta o moją klatkę piersiową, wciąż znajdowała się w idealnym miejscu, w którym moja dłoń mogła czesać jego włosy. Harry zerknął na nas i puścił mi oczko, przytulając do siebie zasypiającego Louisa, zanim jego powieki opadły. Fizzy również zasnęła, jej głowa spoczywała leniwie na ramieniu; ekran komórki powoli wygasał. Przyszło mi do głowy, że być może Liam czuje się teraz bezpiecznie w cichym salonie i moich ramionach, gdy wszyscy “obcy” ludzie są daleko, w swoich pokojach. I poczułem niesamowitą radość i błogość, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że wszyscy moi bliscy są bezpieczni, pogrążeni we śnie. Zawsze tak było, gdy odwiedzałem Jay i jej dom, i za każdym razem gdy kładłem się spać i wstawałem rano, bałem się, że będę musiał wyjechać i już nigdy nie będę tak szczęśliwy jak tu.

Liam przekręcił się i wcisnął się w miejsce pomiędzy oparciem a mną. Potarłem czubek nosa o jego nos, wywołując uśmiech na jego twarzy.

\- Jesteś bardzo ładny - szepnąłem, gdy upewniłem się, że Harry również smacznie chrapie. Pomimo że salon był pełen trzech osób leżących (lub siedzących) nie więcej niż dwa metry od nas, mógłbym śmiało powiedzieć, że zostaliśmy sami. Ich dusze leciały wielkim balonem do krainy snów. Na szczęście balon Liama jeszcze nie odleciał.

\- Nieprawda - odpowiedział Liam, nie otwierając oczu.

Odgarnąłem spadające na jego czoło kosmyki, wpatrując się z nadzieją w jego powieki.

\- Czy ona kiedykolwiek powiedziała ci, że jesteś ładny? - zapytałem głosem cichym i spokojnym.

\- Nie - odpowiedział ledwo słyszalnie, jakby bał się, że te słowa kogoś zranią, gdy w rzeczywistości mogły zranić tylko jego. Może rzeczywiście tak było i poruszanie spraw sercowych nie było dobrym posunięciem, ale gdy człowiek był tak zakochany, mógł mówić tylko o miłości. Nie kłamię. Najwyraźniej nie czytaliście Kodeksu Zakochanych Podróżników.

\- Kocham cię, Liam. Chcę żebyś ty kochał mnie.

Nie otworzył oczu, lecz mocniej zacisnął powieki, jakby chciał odepchnąć moje słowa i przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby przeklinał w myślach matkę naturę, za pozbawienie ludzi możliwości zamykania uszu. Natura była sprytna, wiedziała, że czyny nie zawsze odzwierciedlają prawdziwe zamiary człowieka, wiedziała, że człowiek jest fałszywy, więc podarowała nam powieki, byśmy nie musieli patrzeć jak zło czyni pozorne dobro i byśmy nie musieli się nabierać. Ze słowami było inaczej; człowiek o czystym sercu wypowiadał Słowo i Słowo wpadało do twoich uszu, i musiałeś w nie wierzyć czy tego chciałeś, czy nie.

\- Zjawiłeś się i wszystko skomplikowałeś - powiedział, ale mylił się. Byłem tu, by wszystko ułatwić. Sobie i jemu. I wiedział o tym, tylko nie chciał powiedzieć tego głośno.

✜

Tranton, ogród Tomlinsonów, 6:17

Pogrążony w ciszy ogród przypominał stan umysłu podczas patrzenia na osobę, o którą się troszczyłeś i wiedziałeś, że nic jej nie zagraża. Błogość, kojący spokój i powietrze uderzające w twoje ciało, czyniące skórę na całym twoim ciele tak delikatną, jak ta pod kolanami. Czułem się trochę tak, jakbym był jedynym człowiekiem na ziemi, prócz Harry’ego oczywiście, który rzucał labradorom patyk.

Stojąc przed ogromnym domem, mogłem niemal zobaczyć dusze powracające do swoich ciał, budzące je z głębokiego snu. Przelatując obok, wywoływały podmuch wiatru, który przyprawiał mnie o dreszcze.

Harry zostawił psy i zawołał mnie do altanki, niewykończonej konstrukcji, która miała w sobie coś wyjątkowego i to sprawiało, że zostawiono ją w surowym stanie. Zbudowana z desek, pomalowana na biało, przechylała się w lewo z powodu ciężkiego lampionu, zawieszonego po jednej stronie. W środku było jak w bajce. Promienie wpadały przez kwadratowe otwory pomiędzy deskami, przybitymi do jednego z okien. Usiadłem na ławce, zaraz obok Harry’ego, i obserwowałem budzący się do życia świat, tak ja wtedy nad przepaścią, gdy ja i Liam dopiero zaczęliśmy naszą wędrówkę. Pomyślałem, że w takich chwilach jak ta, gdy ptaki rozgrzewają swoje zachrypnięte gardła, a słabe światło słoneczne przeciąga się leniwie nad pagórkami i urządza sobie poranną gimnastykę, warto mieć przy sobie osoby, które się kocha.

\- Jeśli niebo istnieje, wygląda właśnie tak - powiedziałem, uśmiechając się do siebie. Psy z wywalonymi jęzorami przybiegły do nas i położyły swoje łby na naszych podołkach, sapiąc ciężko.

\- A jeśli piekło istnieje, jak wygląda? - zapytał Harry, ewidentnie przyglądając się mojemu profilowi.

Zamknąłem oczy.

\- Piekło jest tam, gdzie Liam mnie nie kocha - oznajmiłem i pomyślałem, że piekło to także każde miejsce, w którym nie ma kogoś takiego jak Harry, który zmieniał rzeczy ważne w błahe, czynił z niemożliwego możliwe i ocierał łzy z twoich policzków.

\- A więc piekła nie ma. Postanowione. - Mógłbym mu wtedy powiedzieć, że się myli, ale jakaś część mnie chciała wierzyć w jego słowa. - Wiem co nieco o miłości. Nikt nie zasypia w ramionach osoby poznanej trzy-cztery dni temu, jeśli nie odnajduje w tym żadnej przyjemności. Mój Louis zawsze się do mnie kleił, kochany potworek…

Uśmiechnąłem się naprawdę szeroko, ponieważ bawił mnie sposób w jaki Harry zmieniał temat i zaczynał mówić o swoim mężu. Bardzo zapragnąłem mieć kiedyś okazję posłuchać, jak Liam opowiada o mnie.

\- On jest zaręczony - powiedziałem zaraz po tym, jak wziąłem głęboki oddech. Wyczekując na reakcję Harry’ego, rzuciłem labradorom kij, a one zerwały się i pognały przed siebie.

\- To nic nie znaczy - stwierdził Harry. - Czy jest szczęśliwy?

Potrząsnąłem głową. Szczerze mówiąc, przez większość czasu wyglądał tak, jakby obmyślał plan zmiany nazwiska i przeniesienia się na Syberię, byleby nie poślubić tej dziewczyny.

\- Jest szczęśliwy z tobą i wcześniej czy później to zrozumie.

Spojrzałem wdzięcznie w jego zielone oczy. Nawet jeśli się mylił, miło było myśleć, że ma rację.

✜

Za Cobourg, wybrzeże Jeziora Ontario, 13:52

Siedząc na miejscu pasażera w pickupie Liama, zasnąłem. Miałem sen o miejscu, w którym z drzewa spadały różnokolorowe liście, a gałęzie pozostały nagie, pozbawione życia, lecz wciąż piękne. Wiatr prześlizgiwał się przez nie jak Liam przez moje palce; chciałem go złapać i zatrzymać w swoich ramionach, ale wciąż uciekał. Pamiętam, że moja głowa była przepełniona śmiechem, zapachem trawy i widokiem wschodzącego słońca oraz jego promieni, które sprawiały, że drzewa tonęły w różu i fiolecie, bo mrok mieszał się ze światłem. I Liam uciekał i uciekał, i w pewnym momencie zgubiłem go, drzewo obumarło, a śmiech ucichł. Błądziłem wydeptanymi ścieżkami wśród krzewów, które rosły, ograniczały mi widoczność, ich gałązki plątały się, uniemożliwiając mi przejście. Miejsce było tak piękne, że chciało się zostać i je podziwiać, ale z jakiś powodów nie dawało szczęścia, więc wciąż szedłem, przedzierałem się przez zarośla, błądziłem. Nagle zrobiło się ciemno, dało się słyszeć szmer i chichot, a ja nie zatrzymywałem się, póki nie ujrzałem rozbłysku. Coś w rodzaju racy wystrzeliło w górę, przecięło niebo i zniknęło. Wtedy pojawiło się słońce, wróciła nadzieja i Liam, teraz stojący nad przepaścią. Pod jego nogami był piasek, rozchodził się na wszystkie strony i pochłaniał krzewy. Uśmiechnąłem się i stanąłem obok, obserwując horyzont. Czułem się tak, jakbym był na szczycie świata i nie mógł z niego zejść, jedynie skoczyć. Ale ja nie chciałem skakać i nagle zrozumiałem, co to wszystko znaczy*. Wtedy obudziło mnie skrzypienie hamulców.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu - powiedział, a ja rozglądnąłem się po okolicy, dostrzegając jedynie szczere pola, jezioro i domki w oddali.

\- Myślałem, że zabierzesz mnie do portu Cobourg - odparłem, nie odrywając wzroku od wybrzeża i ciemnej toni wodnej. Musiało być głębokie.

Liam wzruszył ramionami i przygryzł swoje napuchnięte wargi.

\- Port w Cobourg ma w sobie tyle piękna co kosz na śmieci. Kiedy cię poznałem, myślałem że chcesz fotografować właśnie takie rzeczy, wrzucać zdjęcia do edytora i sprawiać, że będą wyglądały ładnie, ale ty tego nie robisz. Zatrzymywaliśmy się nawet na zwykłym poboczu, bo spodobał ci się sposób w jaki światło padało na drzewa. Zwykłym poboczu, które nic w sobie nie miało! - przerwał na chwilę i westchnął. - Cóż, jednak coś w sobie miało. Dotarło do mnie, że Kanada jest najpiękniejsza w miejscach, których nikt nie dostrzega.

Uśmiechałem się, gdy patrzyłem z jakim zaangażowaniem opowiada mi o tym wszystkim. Widziałem jak z jakiegoś powodu jego rzęsy sklejają się od łez i w pewnym momencie mogłem poczuć na swojej skórze strach, który go ogarnął.

\- Każde miejsce jest piękne, kiedy ty tam jesteś - oznajmiłem, sięgając do jego policzka w celu otarcia łzy. Odskoczył na bok, pokręcił głową i wyskoczył z samochodu. Przez chwilę obserwowałem jak zsuwa się po piaszczystej wydmie i wpada na kamienie, które woda z jeziora wyrzuciła na brzeg. Otworzyłem drzwi z zamiarem złapania go i przytulenia, ale po wyjściu z pojazdu, przez chwilę stałem w miejscu, zastanawiając się, czy nie lepiej będzie dać mu chwilę samotności. Poszedłem więc wzdłuż jeziora z aparatem na mojej szyi, dzieliło nas kilkanaście metrów, porywisty wiatr i wilgotne powietrze. Nie chciałem, aby pomyślał, że mam gdzieś jego uczucia, więc z daleka obserwowałem jak powoli rozdziera się na dwie połowy, które krzyczą na przemian ANGLIA, KANADA, ANGLIA, KANADA i jak te wszystkie emocje wypełniają go jak woda, gęstniejąc, zamieniając się w kamień i sprawiając, że w końcu się zatrzymał.

\- Nienawidzę tego jak obnażam przed tobą wszystkie emocje - krzyknął w moją stronę, a wiatr porwał jego słowa. - Bałem się tego ślubu cały rok, oprowadzałem ludzi, żyłem z tym, a teraz nie mogę sobie z tym poradzić.

\- To dlatego, że kończy ci się czas. Porzucasz dla niej wolność, a to trudny proces.

Pokręcił głową, przełykając swoje łzy. Nie płakał już, ale coraz ciężej mówił.

\- Małżeństwo to nie więzienie! - Bolało mnie obserwowanie jego niedoli, ale jednocześnie cieszyłem się, że z nim tu jestem. To było to. Szczęście w nieszczęściu. Bo osoba, którą kochałeś cierpiała, ale twoja miłość do niej nie pozwała przedrzeć się temu smutkowi do środka. Osiadał tylko ciężko na skórze i przytłaczał człowieka.

\- Miałem na myśli opuszczenie Kanady - powiedziałem mu. Znieruchomiał i spojrzał przed siebie. Wiedziałem, co czuje. Dokładnie to samo, co czułem ja, gdy patrzyłem w jego oczy - spokój, pragnienie, stabilność. Liam uczynił ten kraj lepszym, był jak taki brakujący element układanki, ponieważ wiele razy przylatywałem tu i uczyłem się co oznacza rodzina, przyjaźń, miłość, cierpliwość, dobroć, czystość, a teraz - dzięki niemu - także piękno. Nareszcie to zrozumiałem. Mogłem zaznać szczęścia tylko wtedy, gdy moi bliscy byliby szczęśliwi. I wtedy moje miejsce na ziemi byłoby u ich boku.

\- Liam, nie widzisz jakie to dla ciebie trudne? Nie wrócisz do Anglii. Zadzwoń do niej i powiedz jej prawdę - poradziłem mu, patrząc jak ostre promienie słoneczne zmuszają go do przymrużenia oczu. Odwrócił do mnie głowę, wiatr mierzwił jego przyklapnięte włosy.

\- Legenda głosi, że raz w życiu możesz poprosić o coś Jezioro Ontario.

Uśmiechnąłem się, gdy nagle zmienił temat. A może wcale go nie zmienił…

\- O co mógłbyś prosić? - zapytałem z ciekawością, podchodząc bliżej, by lepiej go słyszeć. Zrobiło się cieplej, wiatr zmienił kierunek, a z pobliskich krzewów wyleciało kilka ptaków, krzycząc przeraźliwie, jakby coś próbowało je dopaść. Wtedy Liam znów zaczął mówić:

\- Chciałbym mieć dwa serca, żeby móc kochać was oboje.

Przełknąłem ciężko, nie wiedząc czy śmiać się, czy płakać.

\- Więc jak ma na imię ta, z którą muszę się dzielić? - zapytałem z małym uśmiechem. Liam też się uśmiechnął.

\- Annabeth - odpowiedział i znów spoważniał. - Jest wspaniała, nie chcę żeby wiedziała, że przestałem ją kochać.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, gdy zrozumiałem. A więc Liam kochał tylko mnie - pojawiłem się w jego sercu i rozepchałem się, wyrzucając Annabeth. To nie było zbyt uprzejme z mojej strony…

\- Pamiętam cię, Zayn. Widziałem cię na lotnisku – oznajmił, pociągając nosem. – Byłeś taki… inny niż pozostali. – Przytaknąłem, rozumiejąc. – Patrzyłem jak czekasz na lot, jak kupujesz solone orzeszki i w końcu jak idziesz do łazienki. Chciałem zostać na tym lotnisku cały dzień, by na ciebie patrzeć, ale dostałeś wezwanie do odprawy, a po mnie przyjechał Niall, więc musiałem wstać i wyjść. Zgubiłem cię gdzieś w tłumie i przestraszyłem się, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę. Przez całą noc modliłem się, abyś wrócił i nie dopuścił do tego cholernego ślubu. Ale wróciłeś dopiero po siedmiu miesiącach, kiedy było już za późno.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że mówi o Tamtym dniu. Ale mówił. To się działo. Widział mnie na lotnisku, poczuł dokładnie to samo.

\- Pocałuj mnie, Liam.

\- Co?

\- Pocałuj mnie, a będziesz miał powód, by nie poślubić Annabeth.

\- To okrutne.

\- Bardziej niż mówienie jej, że ją kochasz, kiedy tak nie jest?

Cisza.

\- Pocałuj mnie, Liam.

\- Dobrze.

Więc to naprawdę się stało. Liam smakował jak pierwszy dzień wiosny - słodko, świeżo, miło. To małe trzepotanie skrzydeł motyli przerodziło się w coś ogromnego na kształt kuli ciepła i energii, która urosła w moim ciele. To zabawne, ale była ja dziecko, czyli tworzyła się pod twoim brzuchem, nabierała masy i dawała ci szczęście. Może to właśnie była prawdziwa miłość?

Byłem pierwszym, który się odsunął. Spojrzałem mu w oczy i uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Nie ma żadnej legendy, prawda? - Pokręcił głową. - Cieszę się. Teraz możesz kochać tylko mnie.

Przesiedzieliśmy cały dzień w jego przyczepie, rozmawiając, śmiejąc się do rozpuku i płacząc. Emocje zgromadziły się wokół nas i przyszedł czas, by wylać je do jeziora i posłać do diabła. Stanąwszy przy brzegu, powiedziałem:

\- Chciałbym żebyś stanął tu i po prostu wykrzyczał wszystko, co leży ci na sercu. Przeklinaj jakkolwiek potrafisz. Krzycz z całych sił. Mamy tu sobie zedrzeć gardła.

Darliśmy się jak szaleni, klnąc i trzymając się za ręce. Nie chciałem być w żadnym innym miejscu i modliłem się, by ta chwila nie była jak sen - ulotna i nierealna.

Zostaliśmy tam do wieczora, Liam milcząc, ja myśląc o dniu, w którym go spotkałem. Było lato, gdy dla mnie wciąż padał śnieg i oczami wyobraźni widziałem jak płatki śniegu wirują za ogromną szybą lotniska, w którym ujrzałem piękno. Liam oparł czoło o moją skroń i zapytał spokojnym głosem, przypominającym szept:

\- Myślisz, że to byłoby zuchwałe, gdybym pragnął mieć cię tylko dla siebie?

Splotłem nasze palce.

\- Myślę, że to byłoby bardzo zuchwałe.

Mój aparat był pełen zdjęć Liama, choć sam chłopak o tym nie wiedział. Liam pijący kawę, Liam biegający wokół drzew, Liam po kąpieli, Liam na polu golfowym, Liam nad jeziorem i wiele więcej. Każde pojedyncze zdjęcie przedstawiało chwilę, w której uczyłem się, co to szczęście. Te chwile były jak komety. Przecinały niebo, czyniły twoje życie lepszym i znikały. Dla mnie nigdy nie znikną, nigdy się z nimi nie pożegnam, nigdy nie uznam je za zmarnowane.

Życzę wam długiej i pięknej wędrówki przez życie.


End file.
